


rent free

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, milk-chan, spoilers thru rental-san ep04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama rents Massu for various activities.
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	rent free

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to write this for weeks, then i saw the preview of rental-san ep05 and the whole thing came pouring out. thanks, massu!

It started off as a joke. At least Massu thought it was a joke, as most things in their group are, even if Koyama is usually the one having the jokes played on him instead of the other way around.

They were harmless requests, asking Massu to literally do nothing in various situations—watch anime, eat Koyama’s cooking, help terraform his island on Animal Crossing. It’s nothing he wouldn’t do with Koyama normally, though there seems to be a noticeable lack of pressure for Massu to uphold his end of a conversation. That doesn’t stop Koyama from chatting away like usual, though Massu laughs in his face when he tries to offer transportation costs.

Massu should have expected it after episode four airs, but the beginning notes of their new single are barely playing when Massu’s phone goes off. _I didn’t know things like sharing a bed were allowed_.

Massu shakes his head at wherever Koyama’s thoughts had gone during the previews of next week’s episode. _It’s fine if I don’t have to do anything_.

He realizes too late that he’d basically just given consent for anything to be done _to_ him, but inevitably he decides that backtracking at this point would be worse. He said what he said.

_I want to rent you for that then,_ Koyama’s next message reads. _Milk is cuddly, but it’s still lonely to wake up alone._

Massu frowns at the reality of actually sleeping in the same bed as Koyama. _Your snoring keeps me awake_ , he replies, adding a frowny face for good measure. _It is all right if I come by first thing in the morning?_

_As long as you’re here before I wake up_ , is the reply. _I have work tomorrow, but aside from that I usually sleep until 10 or so. You’re the one with the busy schedule—surprise me._

_Got it_ , Massu replies, just like Rental-san would, and Koyama sends him a silly face emoji.

Massu’s schedule isn’t actually that busy considering he’s filming a drama, so a few days later he wakes up at dawn for no good reason and figures today is as good of a day as any. He works out, showers, grabs breakfast, and is on his way to Koyama’s before 8am, digging out the unused purple key on his keychain to let himself in as quietly as he can.

He could have kicked the door down with as loud as Koyama’s snoring. The phrase “sawing logs” does not do justice to the loud cacophony that Massu can clearly hear from the entryway. He honestly doesn’t know how _Koyama_ can sleep like that, let alone the fluffy cat that’s snoozing contently on top of his head when Massu enters the bedroom. Maybe he’ll get Koyama some of those nose strips as a late birthday present. 

Massu doesn’t have many opportunities to watch people sleep, so he takes a few seconds to appreciate Koyama’s relaxed form curled up in his blankets, his hair all over the place. For someone so tall, he compacts rather well, and Massu’s slipping underneath the covers before he realizes how creepy he’s being. It’s no creepier than renting someone to share a bed, anyway.

Milk stirs at the movement, giving him an unimpressed look as he stretches out next to Koyama and lifts his hand for her to sniff. His scent must be acceptable, because she leans her head forward and pushes against Massu’s fingers that are slow to stroke her fur.

Her purring is barely audible, but Koyama shifts at what is undoubtedly a sudden vibration on his head. Massu feels mildly guilty for waking him up so early, never mind that Koyama had requested his presence to begin with, but then Koyama rolls over and flings an arm across Massu’s chest with only a brief pause in his snoring.

Now Massu’s the one being vibrated with Koyama’s face pressed into his shoulder. He considers waking Koyama up, but this isn’t entirely uncomfortable once he gets his arm under Koyama’s body to loosely wrap around him. Massu could probably sleep like this if he was at all tired, Koyama’s snores now muffled to a much more reasonable volume, and he must actually zone out for a bit because the next thing he knows, the sun is filtering in through Koyama’s curtains at a different angle.

And Koyama’s squeezing him tightly.

Massu wants to ask if he’s awake, if he knows what he’s doing, but he can’t seem to find the will to make him _stop_. What would Rental-san do? Well, Rental-san is married, so he probably wouldn’t be cuddling in bed with someone other than his wife in the first place, so perhaps he should think from the perspective of a Rental-san who isn’t married.

Ultimately, Rental-san would probably just continue to lie here until Koyama woke up on his own. That seems ideal to Massu, who is just as unlikely to disrupt the peace if it’s not absolutely necessary. Koyama’s not bothering him at all—in fact, it feels kind of nice to be held like this. It’s been quite a long time since he’s shared a bed with anyone too.

He doesn’t realize the snoring has ceased until there’s shuffling on Massu’s other side, a jingling of the bell on Milk’s collar as she finds a pair of dormant fingers and runs her head into them. Massu waits in silent amusement while Koyama seems to go through a progression of consciousness, first noticing that there is something blocking his face, then that he’s halfway lying on top of it.

“You made it,” he mumbles, his voice all gruff that somehow vibrates Massu more deeply than the snores had. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Massu replies, and Koyama hums at what seems to be a similar reaction from Massu’s voice. “You positioned us like this, by the way.”

“Ah, I must have thought you were a pillow,” Koyama says, making not one iota of effort to lift up or even loosen his embrace. “Give me a minute, and I’ll move.”

“You don’t have to,” Massu says without thinking, then figures he may as well own this too. “I’m not doing anything, so it’s okay.”

Koyama laughs in a way that almost sounds sinister in his morning voice. “When you say it like that, it sounds like anything goes as long as _you_ aren’t the one doing it.”

“It does sound that way,” Massu replies, purposely vague.

“There are so many things I could do to you,” Koyama goes on, and now he’s definitely using a huskier voice, pressing his face more pointedly into Massu’s collarbones. “Right here, right now, without you moving a single centimeter.”

Massu physically halts him when he starts to lift his head. “Not until you brush your teeth.”

They both shake from the force of Koyama’s laughter, then the hand that had been petting Milk rests on Massu’s waist, fingers slipping underneath his shirt to touch his skin directly. “Does that mean you’ll let me once I do?”

“Yeah,” Massu answers easily, squirming a bit from the brief contact that makes him want so much more.

“Yeah?”

The fingers move along his hipbone and skim across his abdomen, effectively pushing up his shirt to feel the chill of the cool morning. He manages a grunt in response, hoping that Koyama has enough consent to stop asking questions and get a move on already.

Instead, Koyama hums as he returns to his back and takes his time stretching, petting Milk a little more before finally stumbling out of bed. Massu watches him disappear not into the bathroom but down the hall, where he makes a rattling noise that has Milk flying off of the bed and scampering out of sight. Feeding the cat, then. Massu supposes that’s a necessary thing to do before tending to the man in his bed.

After that, there are a series of sounds signalling cabinet and refrigerator openings and closings, and Massu wonders if he’s being tested. Rental-san would be content to sit here and wait until Koyama returns. He’d probably appreciate having the time to himself before “working” again. However, the real Massu is growing impatient at such blatant teasing after a small taste of Koyama’s special brand of affection.

In the midst of his internal fuming, Koyama slumps in the doorway with a bowl of cereal and points a spoon in Massu’s direction. “Did you eat?”

“I did.”

“Okay.”

Then he disappears again. Massu sighs and pulls out his phone to entertain himself while Koyama finishes eating and washes out his dishes in the sink. _Finally_ , Koyama retreats into the bathroom, and Massu groans out loud when he hears the shower start running.

“The fuck are you taking so long for?!” he explodes when Koyama returns in a towel.

“Our rental agreement has been fulfilled,” Koyama points out with a smirk. “You’re free to leave anytime you wish.”

Massu scoffs. “Don’t tell someone you’re gonna do things to them and not follow through!”

That gets Koyama’s attention, the eldest abandoning his search for clothes and facing Massu with an incredulous face. “Do you want me to do things to you?”

“ _Now_ I do,” Massu mutters, frowning at Koyama’s abrupt lack of participation. “I mean, you offered.”

“I did.” Koyama eyes him for a good while, like he’s sizing him up as a potential bed companion when Massu’s already in his bed. “I suppose I shouldn’t bother getting dressed then.”

“No, you shouldn’t.”

The towel becomes a casualty as Koyama crawls his way up Massu’s body, but Massu doesn’t get much time to appreciate the sight before a mouth descends upon his, soft and warm and minty fresh. Koyama kisses like he talks, fast and expressive, and Massu starts to lift his arms to wrap around him when they’re pinned down by an unexpected force.

“You do nothing, remember?” Koyama whispers against his lips, and all Massu can do is nod. “Just lie there and let me make you feel good.”

Massu grabs fistfulls of Koyama’s sheets for lack of anything better as both of Koyama’s hands return to his body. They trail along his waist again, but they don’t stay still as Massu’s shirt is slowly pushed up and finally over his head. Another chill hits him, this time from the sweat that’s accumulated on his skin from anticipation, being made to wait along with not having to do anything but let Koyama ravish him.

And ravish he does. Massu kisses back out of habit, luring out Koyama’s tongue only to be left hanging when Koyama tears his mouth away to kiss down his neck, which automatically stretches to offer the most access. Koyama chuckles low in his throat and Massu feels it in his toes, along with the obvious place as Koyama’s fingers lightly map his chest, leaving tingles in their wake.

“You’re trembling,” Koyama says, and Massu realizes he is. “Is it because you are holding yourself back from reciprocating, or am I just that good at turning you on?”

“Little of both,” Massu answers honestly. “Come closer.”

The last part just slips out, but Koyama complies, straddling his waist and pressing flush against him. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Massu barely gets out, because Koyama’s grinding _down_ and everything within Massu wants to grab him by the waist and throw him onto his back.

But he doesn’t.

“Mm, you’re so hard,” Koyama rasps, pressing the words into Massu’s neck as his hands linger at the waistband of his pants. “Is that all for me?”

Massu wants to ask who else it would be for, honestly, but all he can do is moan out loud when Koyama gropes him, his nod an afterthought. “Fuck,” he says instead.

“That’s probably considered ‘doing something’,” Koyama points out, a hint of amusement in his voice, like he’s issuing a challenge.

“Probably,” Massu responds, abandoning the sheets for Koyama’s hips that settle on top of him. “But it’s like you said, our rental agreement has ended.”

Koyama makes a pleased noise at that, then twists his long torso to reach into the nightstand by his side of the bed. He drops two packets next to them and returns to Massu’s mouth, kissing him so hard that Massu’s head spins, at least until Koyama abruptly pulls back and licks his way down Massu’s chest instead.

He doesn’t stop at the waist, nor the patch of coarse hair below it, and Massu chokes on his delayed moan as Koyama flicks his tongue along the head of his cock.

“ _Kei,_ ” he gasps, never mind that he hasn’t used Koyama’s given name in years. Even in his disoriented state, he’s fairly certain that proper blowjob etiquette dictates familiar addresses.

“Hmm?” Koyama replies innocently, like he’s not bathing Massu’s entire length with his tongue, then his mouth as he sucks the tip past his lips.

Massu doesn’t have anything to say to that, not that he could speak very eloquently right now if he did, but Koyama doesn’t seem to require an answer judging by the way he takes more into his mouth, making up the difference with his hand. He’s moaning and gasping around Massu’s cock like he’s the one getting phenomenal head, and after a few minutes Massu registers that the mattress is shaking from forces other than his own.

“Are you—?” he starts, then Koyama lets out a _filthy_ moan that leaves no doubt in Massu’s mind what Koyama’s doing to himself. “Oh my god, get up here.”

Koyama can’t seem to pry himself off of Massu’s dick, which Massu becomes more and more hesitant to encourage. Eventually, he manages to yank Koyama up by his shoulders, taking in the flushed face and hooded eyes for as long as it takes Koyama to return to his mouth, legs settled on either side of Massu’s waist.

Massu lifts a hand to follow Koyama’s right arm until it disappears inside him, pressing gently on Koyama’s knuckles to help him get deeper.

“ _Taka_ ,” Koyama groans, sounding both surprised and appreciative as he rocks harder against his own touch. “Want you.”

Massu reaches for the condom—he can do _this_ much—and rolls it onto his length, lingering a bit to get some relief while Koyama falls apart on top of him. “Where did you put the lube?”

“Somewhere...over here...” Koyama gets out, blindly slapping the comforter with his free hand until he finds what he’s looking for, then presses it into Massu’s palm. “I’m almost ready.”

He sounds like he’s assuring himself more than Massu, who has to try very hard not to fist himself off once he’s coated in lube. He manages, but only because Koyama lifts himself up with both hands and reaches for Massu’s cock.

“You want to do this, right?” Koyama asks suddenly, his voice steady and a little scared, and Massu’s eyes fly open to find Koyama staring at him like he’s not real.

“Yes, I do,” Massu answers firmly, and a little smile appears on Koyama’s lips before he leans down to press them to Massu’s again.

Then Koyama lowers himself onto Massu and they both moan, Massu’s hands going right for Koyama’s hips. It’s so tight and Massu’s so hot that he has to physically stop himself from thrusting up, not by any aversion to ‘doing something’ but because Koyama’s still getting used to him.

“Oh my god, Taka,” Koyama breathes against Massu’s lips, dropping one more kiss before straightening up to ride properly. “You feel so good.”

Massu wants to reply, because Koyama feels fucking _amazing_ and should absolutely know it, but the words die somewhere in his throat and all he can do is tighten his grip on Koyama’s hips and moan. Koyama seems to understand, giving small undulations to test the waters until he’s rocking back and forth at a quicker pace, taking Massu in and out of his body with no action on Massu’s part.

Then Massu thrusts up, and Koyama _wails_. For a terrifying second, Massu thinks he might have hurt him, but then Koyama plants both hands on Massu’s chest and rides him hard, sweat flying from his hair as his head falls forward from the force. Massu thrusts again, easily finding a rhythm to get deeper each time, fueled by the shrill song Koyama’s singing for only him as Massu hits him right where he wants it.

He’s not going to last much longer, but from the looks of things neither is Koyama. He considers prying one of his hands away from Koyama’s hips to wrap around his cock, but the earlier promise of Koyama getting himself off is too enticing to pass up.

“You like touching yourself so much, do it now,” Massu says, the words coming out on their own this time, and Koyama seems to like it by the way he rushes to follow orders. “Yeah, just like that. Make yourself come for me.”

Koyama whimpers as he struggles to coordinate all of his movements, keeping up his rocking while his hand flies up and down his cock. Massu helps by navigating his hips, taking over the rhythm entirely and leaving Koyama to the rest. It’s the best kind of teamwork, one that rewards all involved as Massu gets closer with each poke of Koyama’s tip through his fist.

“Ah, I’m gonna come,” Koyama chokes out, and Massu has to grip him even tighter to keep him from falling over as his cock spurts over his fingers.

It sends Massu over the edge, waves of pleasure crashing over him as he thrusts one last time and falls still. His hands are cramped from how tightly he’d been holding onto Koyama, and the first thing he does when he regains consciousness is check him for any bruises.

“Shit, I was too rough,” he says, thumbing the dark spots as lightly as he can manage with the limited control of his hands.

“It felt good,” Koyama mumbles sleepily, twitching a bit as he carefully lifts himself off of Massu and rolls to the side. “It’ll be my little reminder.”

Massu makes a noncommittal noise at that as he gathers the energy to clean up. Hopefully Koyama won’t mind him borrowing his shower—he still has drama filming today.

A few days later, Massu’s catching up on some chores when he gets another text from Koyama. _I’d like to rent you for the evening. My bruises are starting to fade._

Massu chuckles as he types out his reply. _That sounds like ‘doing something’, so I will have to refuse._

This time, he will make Koyama come to him. 


End file.
